Siempre Juntos
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Ambos sonrieron sintiendo la calidez del otro por que no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro, siempre estarían juntos. Siempre.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Siempre Juntos.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Siempre Juntos.**

- Estoy muriendo. - Susurró.

- No digas eso... yo... haremos todo lo posible para que vivas solo... lucha, lucha por ambos, lucha por ellos Hinata. - Estaba desesperado, la amaba con su vida y si fuera necesario daría todo por tenerla a ella.

¿De que le servía ser millonario si no la tenía a ella?

¿Porque de todas las personas en el mundo tuvo que ser ella?

Esta muriendo frente a él, y al parecer no podía hacer nada.

¿Acaso era algún castigo?

- L-Lo siento Sasuke-kun... no soportaré mas... pro-prométeme que serás feliz... por mí, por los dos. - Lagrimas se acumulaban en los lagrimales de ambos, esa era una despedida.

- Seremos felices. Aún no te he llevado a ver los cerezos, es primavera la época en la que nos conocimos. - Apretó su mano fuertemente como intentando de alguna forma que no lo abandonara.

- Si... siempre me gustaron las flores.

- Si... recuerdo que no parabas de sentir su aroma. Me enojaba y te gritaba... Lo siento. - Susurró. Era un maldito, no la valoró y ahora que la estaba perdiendo sentía que moriría junto a ella.

- N-No te preocupes... amo a Sasuke-kun, lo amo como es y siempre lo a-amaré. - Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, hubiera deseado vivir mas para escucharlo decirle que la amaba.

- Yo también Te amo, soy un idiota al darme cuenta que Te amo ahora... Lo siento.

- N-No te preocupes... Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido testarudo pero... no importa cuanto me odiaras ni cuanto me gritaras... Sasuke-kun está junto a mí ahora. - Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente.

- Estaré junto a ti siempre. - Ella sonrió pesadamente.

- S-Solo... no te adelantes... te esperaré lo prometo.

- ¿Lo prometes? - Asintió, aunque solo fuera un pequeño movimiento.

- L-Lo prometo... Porque... siempre soñé un hogar con Sasuke-kun, siempre soñé estar con Sasuke-kun... pero quiero que Sasuke-kun sea feliz y cumpla sus sueños. - Su garganta le dolía, cada vez era más difícil hablar.

- Mi sueño es estar junto a ti. ¿Puedo cumplir ese deseo? - Preguntó sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer su rostro.

- L-Lo cumplirás... p-por ahora... se feliz Sasuke-kun, se feliz por los dos, por ellos. - El aparato al que se encontraba conectada empezó a sonar, el agarre que mantenían juntos se aflojó y por fin aquellos hermosos ojos no mostraron vida alguna.

Era el fin.

Se había ido.

Había muerto y con ella su corazón.

_"Se feliz"_

- ¿No sabes que la única forma de ser feliz es estando junto a ti? - Susurró, sintiendo su pecho comprimirse.

Los doctores llegaron, lo alejaron de ella, no pudieron salvarla ya no había marcha atrás.

- Sasuke... - Giró su mirada hacia la persona que estaba junto a él.

- Ella... ella... - Su voz se sentía ahogada.

- Lo sé Teme, lo sé. - El también lloró, y lo abrazó por que ambos la amaban, por que ambos amaban aquel ser tan puro y hermoso que tocó sus corazones y de alguna forma los cambió.

- ¿Y ahora que? - Preguntó, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente tratando de calmar aquella inmensa ira, aquella molestia que sentía en su pecho y garganta.

- Se feliz Teme... ella lo quería.

- ¿Feliz?, ¿Como?

- Eso solo tú lo sabrás... porque ella quería descubrirlo junto a ti pero ahora te dejó la tarea de que lo descubras tu mismo.

- Me ha dejado solo... - Susurró sintiéndose mas vulnerable que nunca.

- No... Ella no te dejará, ella estará contigo siempre tu solo debes cumplir con lo que le prometiste ella te esperará.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - Preguntó en un susurro. El rubio por su parte vio al frente, observó aquella silueta hermosa, aquella silueta que veía a su amigo.

- Solo lo se Teme... ella lo quiere así, ¿No Hinata-chan? - La figura al frente suyo asintió, con una tierna sonrisa.

_Sasuke-kun no está solo, te tiene a ti Naruto-kun y siempre me tendrá a mí..._

- La amo... la amo...

_Yo también Te amo, Te amo demasiado Sasuke-kun._

- ¿Porque me dejó?

_No te dejé, solo me adelanté para poder esperarte._

- Acaso... ¿He hecho algo mal?

_No. Solo... tienes algo por hacer antes de venir hacia mi._

- ¿Como puedo ser feliz si no está conmigo?

- Ella te ha pedido que seas feliz Teme... no seas impaciente. - Bufó el rubio tratando de sonreír sin quitar la mirada de ella.

_Porque Sasuke-kun no necesita de mí, ahora Sasuke-kun debe empezar de nuevo._

- La amo... La amo...

- Lo sé Teme, ella también Te ama, Te ama demasiado.

_Me verás Sasuke-kun, estaré junto a ti aunque solo sea en sueños._

- Lo sé. Ahora... cumpliré nuestro sueño. - Sonrió.

- ¿Cual sueño Teme? - Preguntó extrañado. Era perfecta la forma en que ese par se sincronizaba.

- Ser feliz... y cuidar de ellos.

- ¿Quienes Teme? - Preguntó de nuevo.

_Nuestros hijos._

- Nuestros Hijos.

Porque aunque no fueran suyos, aunque nunca hubieran tenido hijos aquellos pequeños huérfanos lo eran y el sería fuerte por ellos y por ella.

Ambos sonrieron sintiendo la calidez del otro por que no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro, siempre estarían juntos.

**Siempre.**

* * *

**_Own, ¿Muy emotivo?_  
**

**_Espero les haya gustado ^^ la verdad aunque lo niegue me gusta lo cursi y aunque odie llorar no puedo evitar querer cosas así. ¿Muy masoquista?_**

**_En fin, gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD_**


End file.
